


blue

by WildKitte



Series: Nekoma Party Weekend [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, set after ch 206
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dark hallway the two figures meet and stop within two meters from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue

 

In a dark hallway the two figures meet and stop within two meters from each other.

The light illuminating the two is blue, streaming through a large window at the end of the crossing hallway and it’s so quiet, silence stretching thin.

There is an underlying sense of hurry, the games are over and a calm descends in the hallways, sneakers squeaking weakly in the distance. Hurry, because they should really head back to their respective teams, should go and join them, their rambunctious glee.

 

But,

 

Bokuto’s smile is wide and Kuroo’s is already climbing to a ferocious grin. He looks so good, standing there like that, the black, white and yellow stretched on his shoulders and hanging open, the tight t-shirt complimenting his muscular body. He looks like an ace, he looks like the boy Kuroo has always seen in him, the brilliant man he’s becoming.

_That’s it_ , he decides.

 

Bokuto beats him to it.

 

In two steps he’s there, in Kuroo’s space and he smells like shampoo and soap and _so good_. Bokuto grabs the lapels of his red jersey and pulls him close.

The identical grins on their faces melt into a soft kiss. It’s lingering, chaste, their lips sliding gently against each other’s. Kuroo can’t keep his hands away, the other cupping Bokuto’s jaw, other settling on his waist as Bokuto wraps his arms around his neck and they’re not _close enough_. Kuroo pulls away and Bokuto chases, catches him with a playful nip and there’s a laugh in-between, until they meet again, halfway.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you like :3
> 
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte) tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
